Pity Party
by dandelionsandroses
Summary: Katniss Everdeen spends the holidays having a little fun with her overstressed and overworked boss Peeta Mellark. Everlark drabble written from Prompts in Panem Holidays.


Katniss Everdeen twirled around the room in a drunken fashion. Her conservative office skirt had been thrown off ages ago, and she was left in only her crisp white work blouse and a pair of pink polka dotted panties. She looked out of place in the lavish Upper West Side penthouse, but she was too drunk to care if she didn't belong.

The man strung across the modern snow white couch laughed as Katniss swooped down to grab the vodka bottle from his hand. Taking an excessive gulp, she allowed the liquid to go down her throat with a burning sensation. The cold grey empty walls of the room cast an unsettling shadow on the couple. The apaprtment looked almost unlived in, save the grey knee length skirt that had been tossed on the floor. Although, with the hours Peeta worked you could say that it was pretty much unlived in.

"You know, you could have spent Christmas Eve with your family. There is no need for you to be here enjoying my little pity party," he said.

She gave him a bitter laugh and propped herself up against the square end of the couch that Peeta's head was resting on. Gently wrapping her her hands around the front, she cupped his face.

"What family, Peeta? My sister hasn't paid much attention to me since she started medical school. My mother is probably in the mental institution or maybe she has a new husband. I wouldn't know. We never talk. And you know my father has been in the grave for a few years. So we could call this a mutual pity party, besides, you have the nicer alcohol."

It was true. His liquor was a million times better than the cheap four dollar bottles of wine she picked up at Fresh Market. But hey, he was making a thousand times her salary. It wasn't going to hurt him if she mooched off of his fancy shmancy rich people drinks.

"Are you sure your sister isn't coming around to the city for the holidays? I always thought you guys were close. Didn't you raise her or something?"

"Yeah, she is spending Christmas with her boyfriend Rory. I already checked. I have to let her live her own life, ya know? I can't continue to drag her down like this."

"Katniss, you could never drag anybody down."

A flash of uncertainty courses through her eyes, and she falters a little bit before coming around to the other side of the sofa and straddling him. She runs her fingers through his hair and settles her hands on his belt buckle.

"Eh, whatever. I'm tired of all of this talking. Why don't you and me have a little fun. We can end this pity party on a nicer note."

"Katniss, I know what you're doing."

"What exactly am I doing, Peeta?" she says and she lifts her head from his, scowling as she retrieves her hands from his belt.

"You're trying to use sex to distract me from talking about real things. I meant it, Katniss. You aren't dragging anybody down, and honestly, I don't think I can do this," he motions outwards to her straddling body, "anymore."

"I don't drag anybody down? There is no need to sugar coat it. I drag everybody down! I mean, look at us. You're my boss and I'm the secretary. It's a fucking cliche for god's sake. if anybody ever found out, neither of us would get any respect. Not that I haven't already been branded the office slut since I fucked Hawthorne."

He looks at her, sadness in his eyes, "Oh, Katniss. You're the most beautiful, wonderful, self-sacrificial person I know. I would be honored to have everybody know that we were sleeping together."

She rolls her eyes, "Don't say things like that, Peeta."

"It's true. No sugarcoating. You know the way I feel about you."

"Just shut up, Peeta!" she said and she enclosed her lips around his, twisting her hands into his buckle. "You're doing it -" he never got to finish because Katniss pecked him on the lips before dropping to her knees and swiftly removing his belt before taking him into her mouth.

* * *

When they were finished Katniss retrieved her shirt and bra from the floor, giving him a sexy little pout and a devilish eyebrow raise as she stands in the door frame. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Come and get me," she laughs and she darts off, running through the house as Peeta chases after her. Pausing for a moment by the tree she grins, "Peeta, how about this. If you catch me I'll throw in an extra reward for tomorrow. A little Christmas gift, how about that?"

She runs past the living room and into the kitchen, allowing herself to be trapped between the doorway and Peeta. It doesn't take long before she's crushed up against the stainless steel refrigerator. Her delicate toes lifted up as Peeta's mouth meets hers, and their tongues wrap each-other messily like two horny teenagers.

"Caught you."

"That you did, Peeta Mellark," she rolls her eyes at him, "that you did."

"You know we really can not do this again."

"Oh honey," she teases, "that's what you always say but we always end up back here."

Her teasing reply doesn't hide from him the flash of pain that crosses her face before she is able to conceal it. Because that's what Katniss does. She covers her pain with bandages of sex and flirty banter.

"Katniss, it's not that I don't want you or something like that. You should know by now that I want you in every single way possible. I just can't do this without something else. Maybe once the alcohol is out of our system we can go on a date? Will you allow it?" He pauses and waits for her to turn him down, but her rejection doesn't come. Only a single word that she bashfully mutters under her breath.

"Okay."

"Say it again, louder. I can't hear you."

"OKAY, Peeta! Okay."

**Author's Note: This is just something I ended up writing as a quick little unedited fluffy Everlark fic. **


End file.
